Nieve de primavera
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Una tarde de primavera, el pequeño Zero le pregunta a su maestro Yagari si alguna vez se ha enamorado y éste le contesta con la historia de cómo ganó y perdió en esa batalla… Luego, 10 años después en la Academia Cross, el destino decide reabrir viejas heridas. Todo parece apuntar a que la guerra entre vampiros, cazadores y humanos no tiene un claro final. Capítulo 2: MUERTE.
1. Maestro

Segundo fic que publico sobre esta serie. No hay mucho que decir salvo que estoy como una cabra y no hago más que empezar historias que luego me cuesta mucho finalizar xD Pero tened paciencia conmigo, por favor, prometo que las terminaré TODAS xD ¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Prólogo**

Por más que su maestro le dijese que si le había salvado no era para que ahora llorase, el pequeño Zero aún seguía siendo un niño que acababa de ver cómo una enfermera bondadosa y hermosa se había transformado en un terrorífico vampiro y había dejado sin su ojo derecho a su maestro.

- Maestro Yagari… por mi culpa usted…

- Ya déjalo, Zero – sentenció con firmeza el joven de tez morena y cabello azulado –. Un vampiro no deja de ser un vampiro, tenga la apariencia que tenga. A partir de hoy, deberás aplicar en tu vida esta valiosa lección, pues puede que la próxima vez que algo así suceda, yo no esté para ayudarte o directamente, no quiera hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, lo entiendo – murmuró, aunque aún se percibía una clara sombra en ensombreciendo su mirada.

Toga Yagari lo percibió en seguida.

- ¿Qué piensas, Zero?

El pequeño dio un respingo y desvió la mirada, sin saber si decírselo o no.

- Pues… esa enfermera… antes de transformarse era muy buena y hermosa… no creí que los vampiros pudiesen ser personas así.

Su maestro bajó el rostro y permaneció perdido en sus recuerdos durante unos segundos, bajo la atenta mirada de su pupilo.

- Nadie se espera nunca que alguien con esas cualidades y cercano a nosotros… acabe transformándose en una bestia con forma humana.

El corazón del pequeño Zero bombeó con algo más de fuerza al escuchar aquello. ¿Significaban aquellas palabras que el maestro ya sabía lo que podía pasar con la enfermera porque ya le había ocurrido con alguien cercano a él en el pasado? Se arrodilló junto al que le había salvado la vida y cerró las manos en sendos puños sobre sus rodillas antes de atreverse a preguntarlo. De algún modo, le parecía estar invadiendo su privacidad, pero después de aquel incidente, el pequeño Zero deseaba, más que nunca, saber algo más de su maestro.

- ¿Ya le había pasado antes con otra mujer hermosa, maestro?

- Sí – contestó después de algunos segundos que a Zero se le hicieron interminables. Toga encendió un cigarro y observó al detalle la expresión de su alumno. Sonrió –. Quieres saber más, ¿verdad?

El pequeño Zero se sonrojó involuntariamente y desvió la mirada.

- N-no tiene por qué hablar de ello – murmuró, aunque en realidad sí quería saber más.

De pronto, la mano de su maestro se posó sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo.

- Ella fue la única persona a la que quise salvar de entrar en el mundo de los vampiros como cazadora de vampiros.

- ¿Y lo logró?

Toga Yagari esbozó una sonrisa algo tétrica, como si se riese de sí mismo.

- Fallé estrepitosamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Maestro**

**Hace dos años…**

Cada vez era menor el número de misiones o encargos que recibía Toga Yagari para deshacerse de vampiros del Nivel E. Era evidente que, desde que la sangrienta guerra entre vampiros y humanos había quedado reducida únicamente a una guerrilla entre el Consejo de Ancianos y la Asociación de Cazadores, los vampiros sangrepura ya no tenían la necesidad de crear más vampiros para fines militares.

Ahora, únicamente los sangrepuras rebeldes a la débil línea de paz establecida entre ambos bandos, eran aquellos que osaban transformar humanos en vampiros. Y aún así, todavía había bastantes del Nivel E.

Aunque él no sólo recibía encargos acerca de vampiros que hubiesen caído al Nivel E. Había habido ocasiones en las que también había tenido que dar caza a vampiros de los Niveles C y D, he incluso, aún tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la palma de la mano fruto de los poderes del primer vampiro de Clase Noble al que tuvo que dar caza. Por suerte o por desgracia, nunca le habían encomendado cazar a un sangrepura.

- ¡Oh, Yagari! Ya regresaste – exclamó el Presidente de la Asociación, sacándole de sus pensamientos con cierta brusquedad –. Veo que el encargo fue todo un éxito.

- Últimamente los vampiros que caen al Nivel E están tan desesperados que en lugar de huir, deciden atacar de frente. Es demasiado fácil liquidarlos – murmuró mientras se fumaba un cigarro.

El extraño hombre que era el presidente se acomodó su largo cabello plateado sobre el elegante y femenino kimono que llevaba puesto.

- Desde luego, después de Kaien Cross, quien se retiró hace unos meses, tú eres, sin duda, el mejor – sonrió, adulador.

- Si no hay nada más, me marcho.

El moreno se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta, el hombre mayor le detuvo nuevamente con una extraña sonrisa.

- En realidad, sí que hay algo más – sacó un archivo del cajón de su escritorio y se lo lanzó con gran puntería –. La familia que nos ha pedido ayuda en esta ocasión es de Clase Noble.

- ¿Vampiros?

- No. Son una familia de cazadores de vampiros pero son de la nobleza. Por hacer una comparación que puedas entender, en nuestra sociedad de cazadores su estatus es el mismo que tendría un vampiro de Clase Noble en la sociedad de vampiros.

- No veo por qué una familia de cazadores nos pediría ayuda para nada.

- La madre de la familia murió hace unos años a manos de un sangre pura de apenas 20 años, un tal… Ivory Haven.

- ¿El hijo de los sangrepuras Haven?

- Ése mismo. Desde que el chico mató a su esposa, el padre ha pasado sus últimos años intentando dar con él, pero ha sido en vano. Ahora está enfermo y quiere que nos hagamos cargo de su única hija y heredera de su familia: la joven Ember Noire. La joven acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y su padre cree que ya es hora de que sepa la verdad.

- ¿Quiere decir que ella no sabe que los vampiros existen?

- Exactamente.

- ¿Y qué demonios le dijo cuando murió su madre?

- Que la había atropellado un borracho.

- ¿Y ella no hizo preguntas al ver su cuello en el velatorio?

- No. Nunca la dejaron ver el cuerpo de su madre.

- Eso es…

- … irrelevante para lo que te voy a encomendar – le interrumpió el presidente. La mirada azul de Toga se clavó sobre él con dureza –. Irás a su casa y convivirás con ellos hasta que el padre fallezca. No creo que le quede ni un mes de vida. Una vez hecho esto, te traerás a Ember y la entrenarás como cazavampiros.

Toga Yagari le lanzó de vuelta el expediente de la familia Noire.

- No me interesa.

- No me importa tu opinión, Yagari. Es muy posible que el vampiro sangrepura que atacó a su madre en realidad quisiese a Ember y esté esperando su oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, esa familia se ha logrado muchos enemigos vampiros, y qué mejor modo para que el viejo Noire se vaya con dolor a la tumba que asesinando a su hija antes de que muera. Tu misión – dijo, mirando a Toga fijamente – no es sólo convivir con ellos. Te encargarás de su seguridad.

El joven se lo pensó largamente. Finalmente, volvió a coger el expediente de manos del presidente con algo de brusquedad.

- Pero cuando el viejo Noire muera, que otro se encargue de su hija. Yo no quiero saber nada de nobles consentidos por el dinero.

Los ojos del presidente brillaron alegre y maliciosamente.

- Ya veremos, Yagari, ya veremos.

* * *

La conversación que había mantenido con el Presidente de la Asociación le había puesto de mal humor. ¿Por qué tenía que encargarse él de supervisar a una niñata noble que además procedía de una familia de cazavampiros? Si sus padres hubiesen sido la mitad de listos, la chica ya sabría defenderse por sí misma y él se podría estar ahorrando todo aquel viaje hasta su mansión, un enorme edificio situado a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeado de vegetación por los cuatro costados.

Se recolocó el rifle anti-vampiros en el hombro y se sacudió la nieve que le había cuajado en el sombrero y sobre la gabardina mientras caminaba hasta el porche de la casa. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces, con golpes firmes y secos. No tardó en escuchar una voz femenina del interior.

- ¡Ya voy, no se vaya, ya llego!

Después de tres minutos escuchando ruidos extraños al otro lado de la pared, la puerta se abrió y por el hueco de apertura asomó una pequeña cabeza cuyo rostro estaba prácticamente oculto bajo una densa capa de desordenados y largos cabellos dorados y rubios. Unos brillantes ojos azules le miraron sorprendidos bajo aquel desorden capilar.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, señor! ¿Deseaba algo?

- Pasar – dijo simplemente.

La chica frunció el ceño y unas simpáticas arrugas se formaron sobre su nariz. Aquel gesto le hizo bastante gracia al cazador, pero por fuera su expresión seguía siendo de piedra.

- Lo siento, caballero, pero así no se piden las cosas. Si no quiere nada más…

Fue a cerrar, pero Toga empujó la puerta con un brazo y apartó a la joven de su camino con el otro.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero no tengo tiempo. Vengo a hablar con el señor Noire.

- ¡Ah! – La joven entonces cambió radicalmente de expresión, de molesta a sorprendida – Lo siento mucho, mi padre está dormido ahora y… no puede verle.

- No importa, esperaré.

- ¡Oiga! – Exclamó ella al ver cómo Toga se sentaba en el sofá de la entrada sin vergüenza alguna.

- Tú debes de ser la hija del viejo Noire, ¿me equivoco, Ember?

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con incredulidad mientras trataba de cerrar la bata que cubría su fino camisón. Aquel tipo la había despertado de la siesta y encima, ¡vaya unos modales!

- Así es. ¿Qué asuntos tiene que tratar con mi padre, señor…?

- Toga Yagari. Son privados.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron de rabia.

- Oye, Yagari, voy a tutearte porque no mereces mejor trato. Mi padre está enfermo y no deberías…

- Hija, él es bienvenido – interrumpió una voz enferma desde la parte superior de las escaleras, en el segundo piso. El anciano Noire se apoyaba sobre un andador para poder caminar ya que había perdido mucha fuerza por culpa de su enfermedad.

Toga se levantó del sofá.

- Ya sabe a qué vengo, señor Noire, supongo que ya le habrán avisado.

- Yo pedí que le enviaran, joven, así que no sea tan arrogante. Pero no hablemos aquí. Hija, prepara la cena mientras hablo con el señor Yagari en mi habitación. Esta noche seremos tres.

Ella miró hacia otro lado y asintió, aunque se marchó hacia la cocina murmurando de bastante mal humor.

- No entiendo por qué decidió despedir a María…

Toga Yagari dejó de pensar en lo pequeña y frágil que parecía la joven para prestar atención a su padre. Caminaron a través de un largo y algo lúgubre pasillo hasta alcanzar la última habitación, donde entraron y se acomodaron para dar comienzo a la presentación.

- No voy a ir con rodeos, Yagari. Quiero que mi hija esté viva aún cuando yo me muera y te he hecho llamar para que la protejas de ese odioso chupasangre sangrepura. Y cuando yo me vaya, quiero que le cuentes la verdad.

- Creo que de eso debería encargarse usted.

- Yo ya soy un viejo deshecho, Yagari. No quiero irme de este mundo sabiendo que mi hija me odia por haberle ocultado la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre. Prefiero irme con la conciencia tranquila.

Toga frunció el ceño. Aquello era lo que odiaba, el comportamiento de los nobles. A aquel hombre le importaba un carajo el haber mentido a su hija toda su vida, y no contento con eso, no pensaba cargar con el peso de la sinceridad, sino que se lo estaba cargando a otro. A él para ser más exactos. Pero el joven cazador no se molestó en discutir, pues sabía que sería inútil. Se limitó a escuchar todo lo acontecido en sus vidas en relación con Ivory Haven hasta que la joven Ember llamó desde la planta de abajo para cenar.

* * *

- Creo que antes no os presentasteis como es debido. Ember, este hombre es Toga Yagari, y a partir de ahora vivirá con nosotros. Quiero que cuando me muera, le sigas y creas a pies juntillas en todo. Él será tu maestro.

La joven le miró de reojo mientras saludaba más educadamente a su nuevo maestro.

- Lamento lo de antes, pero su actitud me pareció extraña.

- No hay por qué, fui yo quien no debió pagar contigo el odio que profeso a los de tu estatus social – murmuró, mirando de reojo a su padre, quien se limitó a comenzar a cenar.

El menú en cuestión no fue muy elaborado. Algo de pasta de primero y ternera de segundo, con fruta y chocolate de postre, pero para ser sinceros, a Toga le pareció bastante delicioso para haber sido cocinado por una joven que habría sido servida por doncellas durante toda su vida. La cena fue de lo más tranquila pero, tal y como ya esperaba, en el postre comenzaron las preguntas.

Los ojos azules de la joven le miraron con interés a través de los desordenados mechones de su cabello.

- Y… ¿a qué se dedica, maestro Yagari?

El moreno miró de reojo a su padre, que permanecía con la vista fija en su plato aunque Toga sabía que estaba más que atento a la conversación. Le devolvió la mirada a la joven.

- Soy cazador.

Su padre soltó una arcada seca, indicándole que se detuviese. Por toda respuesta, los ojos del cazador se movieron hacia él y luego regresaron a su horrorizada hija.

- ¡Eso es… horrible!

- ¿No te gustan los cazadores? – Preguntó, con cierta sorna que la joven no llegó a entender.

- Son lo peor. No hay nada más cariñoso y dulce que los animales. Te dan su amor de forma incondicional, ¡no es justo que la gente les dé caza! – Exclamó.

- Y, no obstante, comes ternera – murmuró Toga señalando su plato.

Aquello la dejó callada, tal y como el moreno esperaba. Parecía fácil de tratar aquella chica: de ideas firmes pero con contradicciones, dulce y despreocupada. Sencilla para ser una noble. No como su padre.

- Sigue siendo horrible la caza y el maltrato animal, aunque yo coma ternera – susurró ella, apretando el agarre que mantenía sobre su cubierto.

El joven sonrió de forma siniestra.

- Yo nunca dije que cazase animales.

Ember se le quedó mirando fijamente por el resto de la cena. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre? Actuaba como si el peso del mundo se sostuviese sobre sus hombros, exigiendo respeto e intimidando a los que consideraba "poca cosa". Y no obstante, no se veía mayor. ¿Cuántos tendría? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintipocos? Por ahí debía andar. Y, en opinión de Ember, aquellos años habían dado un fruto muy sabroso aunque de sabor algo agrio con ese carácter.

Apartó la mirada en cuanto él alzó el rostro hasta encontrarla. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño pero crucial detalle.

- Maestro Yagari… tengo un par de preguntas sobre su… trabajo.

- Cuáles.

Ella frunció el ceño y se le arrugó la nariz.

- Si no caza animales… ¿qué caza? Y lo otro… ¿pretende enseñarme a cazar a… aquella que sea su presa?

Toga asintió, dejando reposar su sombrero suavemente sobre la mesa.

- Cazo otra clase de bestias. Y sí, aprenderás a cazarlas.

Ella se puso en pie de golpe, enfadada.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? ¡No quiero ser una asesina a sangre fría!

- ¡Hija, siéntat…! – Fue a ordenar su padre, pero Toga se puso en pie antes de que el viejo pudiese terminar.

- Una vez más, das las cosas por sentadas, niña – ella se sonrojó. ¿Acaso había metido la pata? –. Nadie ha dicho nada de matar a sangre fría y menos de ser asesinos. Deja de hablar y atiende a los mayores.

Ella apretó los puños sobre la mesa. La había metido hasta el fondo. Apartó la mirada, húmeda de lágrimas de vergüenza y humillación. ¿Niña? Ella ya había dejado de considerarse una niña, no lo era, ya no. ¿O sí? ¿Por qué aquel estúpido arrogante parecía dispuesto a terminar con su orgullo?

- Lo siento – susurró.

Toga asintió y volvió a sentarse con absoluta calma. Ember, por el contrario, se limitó a ocultar su mirada herida bajo el flequillo.

- ¿Puedo retirarme?

Su padre fue a hablar pero, de nuevo, Toga se le adelantó.

- Sí, retírate.

El viejo Noire juntó las manos sobre su regazo con satisfacción. Había hecho bien al hacer que le llamasen a él, él sería capaz de controlar y cuidar a su hija mejor que ningún otro cazador de vampiros de la Asociación. Le llamó por su nombre y sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que su hija se había retirado, se atrevió a decir aquello que sellaba aquel extraño pacto.

- Desde este momento, tú eres la autoridad en esta casa. A mí no me queda mucho, así que estate seguro de congeniar lo suficiente con mi hija como para que, al morir yo, te crea sin lugar a dudas cuando le digas que los vampiros son reales.

Toga Yagari ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Le repelía por completo. Con un "Gracias" en referencia a la cena, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados donde le habían hospedado. Tras cerrar bajo llave la puerta de su habitación, avanzó hasta la venta a través de la cual se podían observar los blancos copos de nieve cubriendo con un manto blanco todo cuanto la vista alcanzaba a ver desde allí. Todo estaba tan quito y silencioso que no pudo evitar fijarse en ella, en aquella sombra que con poco más que una capa por abrigo, salía de la mansión mirando al cielo mientras los copos de nieve comenzaban a cubrir su cabello de blanco.

Pero no parecía importarla. La joven se sentó en la fuente central del patio y alzó la vista una vez más al cielo gris que los cubría. Por primera vez, Toga fue consciente de lo hermoso que era aquel cuadro: ella, como una dulce doncella, pintada sobre una fuente helada y rodeada de la más pura nieve. Y es que además, ella era hermosa. Se acercó más a la ventana, mirando con atención ya no sólo a la joven, sino también a sus alrededores por si hubiese algún peligro cerca, hasta que se encontró con la mirada azul de ella sobre la suya propia.

Él, como siempre, mantuvo la mirada, pero ella la retiró algo avergonzada. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, cohibida. Aquel atractivo hombre estaba viviendo en su casa sabía su padre por qué motivo, pero la intimidaba bastante, y no sólo por su carácter brusco. Suspiró mientras observaba cómo se consumía un copo de nieve sobre la palma de su mano, así como lo hacía la vida de su padre. Suspiró. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana de su maestro para comprobar que ya no estaba allí. Acto seguido, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y el hombre salió con una toalla seca en las manos.

Cuando le pasó la toalla sobre los hombros, apreció que ya no llevaba ni el sombrero ni la gabardina, únicamente estaba con una fina camisa y unos vaqueros.

- Se va a congelar así.

Él se limitó a secarle el pelo con la toalla.

- Entra en casa, estás empapada.

La joven apreció calidez por primera vez en sus bruscos gestos. Por lo menos, pensó con algo de resignación, ya no estaría sola cuando muriese su padre… aquello era un triste pero cálido consuelo. Y con ese pensamiento, se dejó arrastrar hacia el interior de su propia casa sin saber que aquel extraño acabaría cambiando su vida… para siempre.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Bien, como es el primer capítulo, supongo que no habrá muchos comentarios, pero de todas formas, me encantará conocer vuestra opinión. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 2! ¡Gracias!


	2. Muerte

¡Hola! Sí, ya lo sé, estáis pensando "_Hola tus cojones, ¡nos tienes aquí esperando desde hace meses!_", pero veréis, he tardado en inspirarme por problemas de salud y familiares, se murió un ser querido y bueno, no estaba muy inspirada, pero vamos, que espero que esto se pase poco a poco y poder volver a mi ritmo de escritura normal :D

En este capítulo seguimos con el "recordatorio" que Yagari le cuenta a Zero sobre aquella "primera chica", y hay acción y romance, ¡espero que os guste!

Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Muerte**

Ember se despertó bien entrada la mañana con dolor de cabeza y un frío tremendos, pero se levantó igualmente, se puso una bata y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Ahora que la doncella ya no estaba, ella se encargaba de prepararle los almuerzos a su padre y, de paso, ahora también se los prepararía a su nuevo maestro Toga Yagari.

Realmente, pensó mientras bajaba apoyada en la barandilla de las escaleras de caracol de su mansión, debía reconocerle a su maestro que era, con diferencia, el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. Aquellos ojos azules, ocultos por los mechones de su largo pelo negro azulado que caían sobre su frente… su expresión masculina, su cuerpo perfecto… su aroma… todo en él era atrayente. Como la perfecta trampa de un cazador, pensó con la mirada sombría. Detuvo su andar en el recibidor, donde tosió bruscamente, repetidas veces.

- Vaya – murmuró, al notar la garganta irritada.

Siguió caminando y se sorprendió, al entrar en la cocina, de ver que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y que había alguien que ya estaba desayunando. Le miró largamente sin creerse lo que veía.

- ¿M-maestro Yagari?

- Tienes mal aspecto – murmuró él al verla.

Ember se sonrojó.

- B-buenos días – susurró, cambiando de tema. Avanzó hasta la mesa y se sentó en su sitio sin salir de su asombro. Tortitas, gofres, café… –. ¿Lo ha preparado usted?

- ¿No te gusta?

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó ella, mirándole más sonrojada aún si eso era posible. El hombre vestía unos vaqueros largos y una camisa blanca a medio abotonar que dejaba al descubierto su perfectamente formado cuerpo. Demonios, ¿había sido tan atractivo ayer cuando se conocieron? – No, no es eso, en absoluto. Es sólo que me sorprende que cocine.

Se le cayó la cuchara de la mano mientras se preparaba el café y se quedó mirando sus dedos, sin comprender, al ver que le temblaban sin control. Yagari frunció el ceño y avanzó hasta situarse tras ella. Le puso la mano en la frente y ella soltó un jadeo, sorprendida. ¿Por qué su proximidad la afectaba tanto así, de repente? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

- Tienes fiebre – dijo él, con voz neutra.

- No es nada, seguramente ayer cogí frío – sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento para mirarle.

- Vete a la cama. Necesitarás descansar.

- No puedo hacer eso, mi padre…

- Él se las apañará sin ti, vete a dormir.

Ember le miró abriendo sus ojos azules con enfado.

- Deje de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, _Maestro_. Estoy bien, me encuentro perfectamente y no necesito…

Pero cuando trató de dar un paso en dirección a la puerta, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica subiese por su pierna hasta su cerebro, durmiendo sus extremidades y menguando sus, ya de por sí, débiles fuerzas. Y sin poder evitarlo, perdió el equilibrio.

Toga la vió caer, vió su rostro perder expresividad antes de que su rodilla se doblase y el peso de su cuerpo la hiciese desvanecerse ante él. Alargó el brazo para sostenerla antes de que se golpease y la cogió en brazos al ver que no reaccionaba.

- ¡Oye niña! ¡Ember!

Nada. La joven respiraba forzadamente en sus brazos con las mejillas encendidas y el sudor brillando al caer por su frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza por el dolor y era evidente que la fiebre le estaba subiendo. "Maldita sea, bien empezamos" pensó el moreno.

Subió con ella en brazos hasta su dormitorio y la dejó durmiendo sobre la cama que le habían cedido para el tiempo que estuviese allí, con ellos. Lo primero era cambiarle las sábanas de su cuarto para evitar los posibles gérmenes que se hubiesen quedado en ellas de la noche anterior y luego la llevaría a su dormitorio, pero de momento, se quedaría en el de él, donde él pudiese controlarla sin tener que buscarla por toda la casa si decidía levantarse.

La tapó con las sábanas y le colocó una toalla húmeda en la frente como remedio para la fiebre alta, pues él no sabía mucho más de medicina. La observó con detenimiento antes de levantarse de la cama en la que se sentaba a su lado. ¿Podría esa chica ser una eficiente cazavampiros? Era dulce, orgullosa y prácticamente una niña. No entendía por qué motivos los de la asociación eran tan exigentes con las familias de cazadores. ¿Y si aquella chica, después de descubrir la verdad, decidía seguir otro camino alejado de la caza y la sangre? ¿Y si decidía estudiar medicina, economía, o cualquier otra carrera como una persona normal? No, la asociación no lo permitiría.

- ¿Maestro? – Preguntó ella, tumbada, mirando al hombre que la observaba en silencio desde un borde de la cama – ¿Por qué parece triste?

Yagari no cambió en absoluto su postura o mirada al escuchar aquello. ¿En verdad se veía triste? Se levantó de la cama mientras se encendía un cigarro.

- No es nada.

- Eso mismo decía yo, y mire – sonrió, algo cansada, mientras le tomaba de la mano –. No se vaya – susurró.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- No quiero… – comenzó ella, soltándole la mano – quedarme sola. Ahora que está usted aquí… ya no estoy tan sola… ahora mi maestro estará conmigo, ¿verdad? Aunque muera mi padre…

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se incorporó en la cama para secársela con la mano. Yagari la miró sin saber si lo que estaba viendo realmente era una niña de 18 años o una joven obligada a madurar a toda prisa por la enfermedad de su padre.

- Yo… – comenzó, pero ella le interrumpió.

- Perdóneme, creo que es por la fiebre – sonrió, algo avergonzada por sus palabras –. Creo que sí que descansaré algo, será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto.

Yagari la detuvo con delicadeza antes de que se levantase de la cama.

- Es igual, quédate aquí por hoy. Seguramente a la tarde ya estés mejor, pero ahora descansa.

- Pero hay cosas que hacer… Ya sé lo que opina usted sobre nosotros, los ricos, pero le aseguro que somos responsables. Y yo tengo que cuidar a mi padre y…

Yagari le cerró la boca suavemente son un dedo.

- Hablas demasiado – murmuró, haciendo que Ember se sonrojase hasta las orejas –. Yo haré las cosas hoy, así me habituaré a la casa.

No esperó a que la joven reaccionase para escuchar su opinión sobre aquello, se limitó a salir de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Dirigió un momento su mirada a la habitación que quedaba tras su espalda mientras se alejaba de allí.

Decididamente, no era una niña.

Actuaba como tal porque desde la muerte de su madre, había tenido que madurar bruscamente, perdiendo el tiempo de su adolescencia en cosas de adultos, y ella suavizaba aquellas pérdidas actuando como si no le importasen, como lo haría un niño pequeño. "Inocente" pensó el cazador. Demasiado teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se le venía encima. Era como una broma de mal gusto. ¿Y él debía endurecerla? ¿Forzarla hasta el extremo de que acabase matando a alguien? No lo veía bien.

Bajó a la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos mientras un cigarro se consumía lentamente entre sus labios. La decoración de la casa era bastante sombría, en su opinión, y tampoco ayudaba que la luz del sol no entrase por las ventanas, si no que se hubiese quedado escondida entre las nubes que no cesaban de descargar nieve sobre el jardín de la mansión. Recogió la cocina despacio, comenzando por los cubiertos del anciano, que parecía que no había desayunado más que un zumo. Continuó por los suyos propios y acabó con los de Ember.

Ember… En buena hora se le había ocurrido a la joven la brillante idea de quedarse bajo la nieve con poco más que una fina tela encima, sin chaquetas ni abrigos.

De pronto, la paz de su pensamiento se rompió. Soltó el plato que estaba lavando y salió tan rápido de la cocina, que para cuando el sonido del plato al romperse contra el suelo dejó de retumbar en las paredes de la casa, Yagari ya estaba con su rifle en el jardín, frente a la puerta principal de la mansión. Su mirada azulada recorría la totalidad del terreno bajo las amplias alas de su sombrero de cowboy y las maderas del porche no emitían ni un ruido bajo sus pies.

Era tan silencioso como aquello a lo que perseguía.

Avanzó lentamente hacia la fuente del patio, cuya agua reposaba suavemente en su interior. La tocó con dos dedos y al incorporarse cargó su arma y la preparó para disparar, poniendo incluso el dedo sobre el gatillo. Hacía frío suficiente como para que el agua hubiese estado helada, pero estaba tibia.

- Son muchas pistas para alguien como tú. ¿Qué pretendes? – Exclamó, con su voz calmada en un tono más alto.

Se giró y apuntó al tejado de la mansión, donde una aristocrática figura se alzaba en toda su elegancia, con una hermosa rosa roja en una mano y en la otra, poco más que un pañuelo. Los ojos rojos del joven miraban, serios, la figura del cazador, y la capa que llevaba ondeaba al viento del mismo modo que sus cabellos, cortos y oscuros, pero rebeldes. Finalmente, se acercó la rosa a los labios y sonrió.

- He venido a por ella.

Primer disparo. La bala quedó atrapada entre las tejas del tejado en el lugar en el que instantes antes había estado él.

- Ivory Haven, descendiente de una de las más puras familias de vampiros. ¿Qué fijación tienes en esta familia?

- Eso es personal, Toga Yagari. ¿Qué fijación tienes tú para ser cazador?

Yagari se volteó y le vio de pie junto a la fuente, a poco más de tres metros de él.

- No sois más que bestias con forma humana – murmuró, apuntándole de nuevo.

Pero esta vez, algo detuvo la escena. La expresión divertida del vampiro debió haberle advertido, pero fue otra cosa la que lo hizo.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse fue lo que disparó sus alarmas y antes de escuchar la voz de Ember desde el porche, ya había disparado. E Ivory lo había esquivado.

- ¡Ember! ¡Enciérrate!

La joven se quedó paralizada, observando a aquel joven de ojos rojos que ya tenía frente a ella en menos de cinco segundos. Jadeó sin poderlo evitar cuando él la tomó de la mano y se la acercó a los labios.

- ¿Qué hace…? – Susurró, pero se petrificó al ver sus colmillos acercarse a su piel.

"No puede ser" pensó. El miedo se apoderó de ella y gritó, pero el sonido de su voz quedó ahogado por otro disparo, un tercero, que esta vez sí logró su objetivo.

El vampiro gritó y la soltó a tiempo de que ella viese cómo su brazo izquierdo desaparecía como polvo en medio de una brillante luz violeta. Pero aquello no le mató, y volvió a por ella. Aunque esta vez, ella empuñaba un carámbano de hielo que había cogido del techo del porche, y se lo clavó en la mano que usó para agarrarla de nuevo. Ivory gritó de nuevo y ella aprovechó para encerrarse en el interior de la casa mientras buscaba a Yagari con la mirada desde una ventana… ¿dónde estaba?

Finalmente le vio, tirado sobre la fuente, incorporándose con mirada enfurecida y un evidente dolor en el costado. ¿Cómo habría sido que había caído? ¿Cuándo? Había estado tan asustada que no lo había visto. No había visto a Ivory, enfurecido tras perder un brazo, lanzar su poder contra el estómago de Yagari que ya estaba casi junto a ellos. Pero ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido para ella. Salió corriendo escaleras arriba cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada ser destrozada en pedazos y se escondió en el dormitorio de su padre.

No supo cuántos minutos pudieron pasar, seguramente sólo fuesen segundos, pero de alguna manera, se le hicieron eternos.

Su padre la miraba desde la cama con expresión cansada y ella le miraba como si no se creyese la evidente calma que el hombre mantenía incluso sabiendo que ella estaba asustada.

- Papá… ¡papá! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Recoge tus…!

El hombre tiró de ella para abrazarla contra su pecho y silenciar así sus palabras.

- Toga Yagari se encargará de esto. Es cazador.

- ¿Cazador… de vampiros? – Murmuró, con los ojos casi en blanco – Es cazador… de vampiros… ¿a eso se refería en la mesa? – Inquirió, separándose del pecho de su padre y mirándole a los ojos. Su padre asintió y ella tembló, separándose de él – Tú… tú lo sabías – susurró.

- Yo le llamé.

- ¡Sabías que existían los vampiros!

- Desde mucho antes de la muerte de tu madre.

Ember palideció más aún.

- Quieres decir que mamá…

De pronto, la puerta de caoba oscura del dormitorio saltó por los aires, fragmentada en miles de pedazos y una figura esbelta, a pesar de que carecía de uno de sus brazos, apareció por el hueco que quedó en la pared.

- Lo de tu madre fue un error – sonrió Ivory visiblemente herido, seguramente por su pelea con Yagari, pensó Ember –. En realidad, con quien yo quería jugar… era contigo, Ember.

- ¿Y To… Yagari? – Preguntó, con voz entrecortada.

Ivory se sacudió el polvo de las piernas con despreocupación, con su brazo derecho.

- Bajo un montón de escombros del techo de vuestro salón. Y ahora… – la miró, y sus ojos negros se volvieron tan rojos como la sangre, mientras avanzaba en su dirección.

De algún modo, iba a morir. De un día para otro, sin previo aviso. Iba a morir sin haber estudiado una carrera, sin haber tenido perros o gatos, sin haber dado a luz a los hijos de su amado, sin haber amado de verdad a ningún hombre…

- Toga… – susurró, mientras sentía la poderosa aura del vampiro cada vez más cerca de ella.

¿Por qué le había nombrado? Tal vez porque era su única esperanza de salir de allí con vida, tal vez porque era el único hombre atractivo de su vida en aquellos momentos… Y tal vez, porque deseaba realmente poder verlo una última vez antes de morir. Quería ver que por lo menos él, estaba vivo, quería recordar sus hermosos ojos azules en su alma antes de morir.

Pero antes de poder pedir su deseo con labios temblorosos, un cañón de rifle apareció en su campo de visión y disparó en dirección al vampiro, que lo esquivó con insultante velocidad.

- ¡Corre, Ember! ¡Sal de aquí!

Su padre la empujó más fuerte de lo que nunca creyó que lo había hecho y empezó a correr, hasta que salió del cuarto y se dio cuenta de que él se había quedado en la entrada y no la seguía.

- ¿Papá…?

El hombre la besó en la frente y cargó su arma, buscando a Ivory en las sombras del dormitorio.

- Ahora, es tu turno, el mío ya terminó hace años. ¡Corre!

La apuntó con el rifle, obligándola a correr escaleras abajo a toda velocidad. En sus ojos, gruesas lágrimas caían al saber que, de algún modo, ya no volvería a verle con vida. Varios disparos sonaron al mismo tiempo que su carrera era detenida por dos firmes manos que la hicieron gritar, aterrada. Pero al alzar la vista, sólo estaban sus ojos. Aquellos intensos ojos azules.

- Toga… ¡Toga! – Gimoteó.

Yagari la tomó del brazo y la arrastró pegada a él escaleras arriba, con el rifle listo para disparar. Ember apreció las múltiples heridas que cubrían su cuerpo y se preguntó cómo era que aún pretendía seguir luchando. Se detuvieron a la entrada del pasillo en el que Ember había visto a su padre por última vez y la joven no pudo evitar echar a correr en dirección al dormitorio. Yagari la dejó, pues era consciente de que Ivory se había marchado, y aunque sabía que lo que habría dejado a su paso no sería agradable, ella tenía derecho a despedirse de su padre.

O de lo que quedase de él.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron bastante confusos para Ember.

Yagari le llevó hasta la Asociación de Cazadores y le presentaron a múltiples cazadores que decían haber conocido a su padre. Le sorprendió ver que las edades de aquellas personas variaban tanto como las cicatrices que les cubrían el cuerpo, y se preguntó si algún día ella llegaría a parecer tan peligrosa y letal como ellos.

Le cedieron una habitación junto al pequeño despacho que tenía allí Yagari, pues no quiso separarse de él a pesar de que él sí parecía querer librarse de aquello cuanto antes, y allí se pasó un par de días, sin saber nada de él, hasta el día del funeral.

Se levantó pronto aquella mañana y se dio una larga ducha caliente. Su aspecto demacrado por la impresión de lo que había vivido había ido mejorando conforme le habían ido explicando vagamente la verdad sobre el mundo de los vampiros, y casi podía decir que físicamente estaba recuperada. Casi. Eligió un vestido negro de manga larga de su armario, con cuello en uve y largo hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unos tacones también negros y el pelo suelto en ondas doradas alrededor de su rostro. No utilizó maquillaje, nunca lo hacía, y cuando se creyó preparada, se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero unos toques del otro lado la detuvieron en el sitio. La puerta se abrió y ella apartó la mirada.

Durante dos días, había deseado que la persona que llamase a su puerta fuese él, que viniese a ver si estaba bien o si necesitaba consuelo, pero él nunca lo había hecho. Y sabía por qué, porque no le gustaban los Nobles ni sus caprichos, pero ella acababa de perder a su padre y lo había necesitado cerca. Y él no había estado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Susurró.

Ante su sorpresa, Toga Yagari iba impecablemente vestido en un traje negro con camisa blanca, a pesar de todas las vendas que había habido que ponerle a causa de sus heridas, y dando dos pasos al frente, entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Escucha, Ember – su voz le causó escalofríos. ¿Por qué ahora? Estaba confundida, le quería, aquella experiencia le había unido a él de una forma que casi no podía soportar cuando no le tenía cerca, y ahora que él estaba allí… bueno, se sentía estúpida porque sabía que él no sentía lo mismo –. No dejes que los de la Asociación te controlen.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, ya no me queda nada por lo que no colgarme de alguien para no estar sola.

- ¡Escúchame niña! – Exclamó, alterado, tomándola por los hombros, sorprendiéndola – Esto no es para ti, ¿lo entiendes? Acabarás muerta del mismo modo que tus padres.

- ¿Y qué más te da? – Exclamó, zafándose de su agarre – No he sido más que otra carga para ti, otra Noble a la que defender de un vampiro psicópata, otra víctima a la que defender durante unos días para poder cobrar a fin de mes – siseó, con evidente desprecio –. No necesito de tu compasión a estas alturas.

Yagari apretó los dientes y la detuvo cuando intentó llegar a la puerta y ella, retrocediendo molesto, tropezó y cayó contra el suelo.

- Oye niña, eras una misión, pero no por ello una persona y por eso acepté el trabajo.

- ¡Mientes! – Exclamó, incorporándose – ¡Ya me han contado que aceptaste el trabajo sólo por obligación!

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Estás viva, no? ¿Qué me estás echando en cara exactamente, Ember? – Exclamó, acercándose tanto a ella que prácticamente el aire no pasaba entre ellos.

- ¡Todo! – Le empujó con los puños contra el pecho y él la sostuvo con apenas una mano – Eres un idiota, no tenías que haber aparecido en mi vida, ¡no lo entiendes! – Gritó – No lo entiendes…

Tanto su voz como sus puños fueron perdiendo fuerza y acabó dejándose caer sobre el torso de Yagari, llorando en silencio, desahogándose. El joven suspiró largamente y la sentó en la cama, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

- Lo que siento – susurró ella, mirándole a los ojos con expresión asustada –. No es sólo que haya perdido a mi padre y que acabe de recibir la bofetada de la verdad de los vampiros en toda la cara, si no que de un día para otro apareciste y, ¿sabes qué? Cuando creí que moriría, que ya no había más salida… pronuncié tu nombre – rompió en sollozos una vez más mientras Yagari cerraba los ojos mirando al techo.

- Ember…

- ¡Ya lo sé! – Le interrumpió ella, asustada por su respuesta – Ya sé que tu ya habrás pasado por esta situación decenas de veces y que no sentirás ningún tipo de unión hacia tus clientes, por llamarnos de alguna forma, pero para mí… es la primera vez que estoy a punto de morir, que pierdo a mi familia. Y tú eras lo único que me ha quedado de esa experiencia. Para mí… ahora mismo eres lo más valioso que hay – desvió la mirada, avergonzada por sus propias palabras, mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama, a varios centímetros del cazador, que seguía mirando fijamente el techo.

- Parece que hemos abierto el cajón de los secretos… – La joven le miró sin entender y él suspiró – Te diré esto sólo una vez, Ember: no eres una más. No me he jugado la vida por ti por capricho y tampoco me pareces una Noble. Sólo una vez creí que no te soportaría y fue por parecerme la Noble más pequeña, inocente y desprotegida de todas. Por hacerme sentir que debía protegerte, por eso te odié durante la cena aquel primer día.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la piel de la joven al escucharle decir aquello y le miró de reojo para comprobar que él hacía lo mismo. Suspiró y se dejó caer contra él, que la rodeó con el brazo con calma.

- Si te prometo que no dejaré que me controlen… ¿te quedarás a mi lado?

Alzó la cabeza para mirarle y todo lo que obtuvo fue un beso por respuesta. Se separó de él, sonrojada hasta le médula mientras él la miraba con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Prometido.

Se incorporaron y ella se acercó a él tímidamente.

- Entonces tenemos un pacto – y le tomó de la mano lentamente, mientras su corazón se preparaba para despedirse definitivamente de su padre.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Bien, y aquí por fin a contestar vuestros queridos **reviews**, ¡muchas gracias!

**akagami hime chan:** jajajaj te derrite las neuronas dice xD (yo opino lo mismo, mira ya como estoy xD). Jajajaj eso me pregunto yo, no sé qué leches estoy haciendo con mi vida, aquí, empezando tropecientas historias sin parar xD Pero bueno, yo te prometo que las voy a acabar TODAS xD ¡Gracias!

**Lu Hatake:** jaja siii por fin otra amante de los OCs ^^ yo siempre los uso, sin ellos no escribo tan bien, creo xD Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic y ten seguro que si te animas a subir tu fic y me avisas, lo leeré y te dejaré un review encantada :D ¡Gracias!


End file.
